


First Class

by AnglophileKat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnglophileKat/pseuds/AnglophileKat
Summary: A very very short scenario between an anxious twenty something year old and Tom Hiddleston. Second-hand embarrassment warning.
Written to;https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6ihBSflDII





	

The flight attendant went through the safety precautions and procedures with the cabin, demonstrating the proper use of the airbag and mask, all smiles and happiness.  
Steph could barely care what she was saying, she'd heard it before-- Seven hours prior in fact. They had had a lay over in London from Toronto and were about to embark   
on a 21 or so hour stretch to Sydney from here. The longer leg of the two, and the leg Stephanie wished wasn't so.. incredibly long. 

Stephanie hated flying, it scared her to the core, but her strict doctor back home wouldn't give her anything for anxiety that might interfere with what she was already taking.  
Stephanie leaned on her fist, feigning interest on the outside, jittery as fuck on the inside. The last seven hours had been hell, they'd hit some rather unpleasant turbulence   
off the cuff and she hadn't calmed down since, she had sweat so heavily that during the lay over she slipped away into the bathroom to change clothes and freshen up.

There was some hustle and bustle as the plane took off, other people were just as antsy as she was it seemed. Stephanie longed for a cold shower, a shot of something unpleasant  
and a long nap, but there was very little chance of that-- 21 hours, she'd been awake that long before, but not after a whole day was already behind her. Once they were in the air   
a flight attendant approached her. She was chipper with pearly white teeth and red lips that Steph couldn't take her eyes off. 

"Miss, you've been upgraded to First Class, can I show you the way?"  
"Oh" Stephanie didn't expect that but grabbed her things and the flight attendant helped her with her carry on leading her up to first class.  
The first class Cabin was much nicer, the seats in first class were much larger, in a beige material with some brocade design in the same colour.  
Steph looked round at the people sitting in first class and she felt out of place-- there were men in suits and ladies in pencil skirts with   
Hollywood haircuts. Steph regretted her choice of clothing she changed into during the lay over. 

Steph was wearing grey sweats and a low cut tank, her sweater was over her arm at the moment. The flight attendant put her bag up in storage after pointing her to her seat.  
Steph stood a bit away from the seat at the moment, there was some ginger curls peeking over the seat next to where she would have to sit. So a male, great. If he was as   
glamorous as everyone else in First Class, she'd shit. Steph feared the worst, thinking about her seat mate-- she hadn't even met him yet and she was creating scenarios of   
sexual assault and lewd comments in her head. Steph might have stood longer but the Flight Attendant had returned and asked if she was alright, she nodded, smiled awkwardly and   
like a good little girl she slipped into her seat in silence, watching as the woman passed heading towards the front of the plane. 

Steph tried some breathing exercises at first, her head turned away from her seatmate out of nervousness, she had had the fortune of being seated with other women in the back of the plane,   
and on the first leg of the flight she had been seated with a bunch of kids, Steph was a wreck when it came to men-- she was nervous, awkward, and sometimes unintentionally rude.   
After a good ten minutes she slowly turned her head some just to avoid getting a crick in her neck, she had to look forward, on the precipice of her vision she could see long legs in black trousers.

Stephanie by default had her knees tightly together, one hand resting on her lap, the other holding her elbow, it was a bad nervous habit to make herself smaller, or something national geographic  
like that. The man cleared his throat, he was going to talk to her, she closed her eyes in anticipation of what she feared most. 

"Hi there, I'm Tom." he had a certain cheer in his voice and an English accent. Steph was forced to look over, there was a hand out for shaking and she took it, her hand was a little limp in the shake  
but she introduced herself all the same.  
"Steph" she looked up at the captor of her hand and was shocked, before her eyes was a ginger god with freckles and a wide smile and pouty eyes and she knew exactly who he was.   
"Oh Lord" she didn't mean to say it but it came out all the same and she went red.   
The man laughed a little bit "You seem nervous, don't be, we're stuck together for a whole day, so--"  
Steph nodded but was totally red, she couldn't take her eyes off him, she realized she was staring quickly and tore her eyes away.  
"Sorry, just a bit star stuck" she said feeling a building emotion in her chest. Tom chuckled again slightly.   
"I'll take that as a compliment" he said with warmth in his voice. Steph had retracted her hand to her chest and she was holding it there trying to get a grip.  
"You're Tom Hiddleston" she felt her throat closing up a little, tightening and making her voice a bit froggy.  
Tom laughed again "I am." Steph took a long moment to breath and take it in and like the creep she knew she was she looked up at him again, hand still flat on her chest, face red.  
It was to her terror that he was smiling a wide smile at her, her breath caught again and her head began to spin.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"   
Stephanie jumped as consciousness returned to her, she was laid out on the cabin floor, the Flight attendant, one of the pilots, Tom and a Doctor who happened to be in First Class were hunched around her.  
Stephanie slowly sat up and they all bent away   
"You're alright" the Doctor said now giving her a pat on the back. "Just a little fainting spell, some food and water will have you feeling better in no time." She was helped to her shaky feet and then to her seat.   
The flight attendant put a blanket on her shoulders and went to get her some water and peanuts while she gathered herself. 

Once she'd successfully downed her water and was picking at the bag of peanuts she looked at Tom, who had been watching her since they had reseated.   
"I'm so sorry about that." Steph said now, a pit of shame in her stomach. "I uh.. When I get nervous my throat closes up and I faint" she said with a small but fake laugh.  
"It's fine, really, I just hope you're feeling better." he said softly.   
"Oh, I am..." she said now shaking her head "I just feel like a fool."  
Tom chuckled a soft laugh "There's no need to."   
Steph smiled at him a little for the first time feeling at ease on the plane. All of her anxiety had built up to that point and her short fainting spell had let her let go of it for now. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked to him again "I ah.. I loved your performance in Crimson Peak."   
Tom smiled "Thank you, I do try." there was a short silence again and she felt a little defeated so she picked slowly at her peanuts until there was none left and put the wrapper in her pocket.   
Deciding enough was enough, she pulled her purse up and took out her knitting and needles and got to work left over right over left. The soft clicking of the needles brought her comfort   
as she began her work.   
"You like to knit?" Tom asked after a few moments.   
"I do" she looked at his handsome face "Do you?" she asked not thinking.  
"No, I'm afraid I never learned how" he said "Not a skill that captured my interest. "  
"Oh, that's alright, it's not for everyone" Steph added, she felt that this conversation was easier.  
"I was never good at meticulous work with my hands"   
"Only your body" It left her mouth before she could think of how it sounded, her needles stopped. "Oh, i just mean.. that acting, it's.. like... whole body meticulous.. and then the lines, you  
have to learn the lines too, so it's... very complicated" she heard her voice grow smaller and her cheeks pink as she finished her sentence.  
To her relief he laughed. 

Steph felt like a fool twice, but at least he was warm about it.   
"I'm... sorry, again" she said laughing nervously "I'm rather shy, sorry"  
"Really, it's really fine" he chuckled   
"It's just you know.. you, your work, I've seen a lot of it" she was getting more red by the second.  
"And I love you in all of it-- what I have seen I mean"  
"You love me?" there was a playful accusation there now in a sort of innuendo.  
"Well, yes" another snap remark on her part. It brought another bough of laughter from him

Steph looked at him now, in the eyes, for all her embarrassment, she knew she would regret it if she kept staring intently at her needle work. There was an ocean behind those eyes and   
she couldn't take her eyes away for now and she found he too was looking back intensely. She couldn't have gotten more lucky on her seat mate despite her bumbling behavior, she knew   
she would be making memories for herself with him for the next 21 hours.


End file.
